Des insomnies, Charles ?
by Anastasia-GB
Summary: L'histoire se déroule durant la nuit précédant le combat final des X-Mens, dans le film "Le Commencement". Charles a une légère appréhension quant à la bataille du lendemain et ne parvient pas à trouver le sommeil... Pairing Charles Xavier / Erik Lehnsherr. /!\ Lemon, âmes sensibles s'abstenir.


Pairing : Charles Xavier / Erik Lehnsherr

Rated : M (on ne perd pas ses bonnes habitudes 8D)

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi T.T Mais ça ne saurait tarder...

/!\ Ceci est la première fiction que je poste sur le site, mais pas la première que j'ai écrite. Voilà, juste une petite précision inutile. /ZBAFF/

Bref.

_L'histoire se déroule durant la nuit précédant le combat final des X-Mens. Charles a une légère appréhension quant à la bataille du lendemain et ne parvient pas à trouver le sommeil..._

Celui que l'on appelait "Professeur X" déambulait sans but précis à travers les couloirs de l'institut, les mains dans les poches de son jean. Il n'était pas loin de minuit, pourtant Charles n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Trop d'idées noires lui parasitaient l'esprit.

Traînant les pieds, le regard égaré devant lui, il avait la tête perdue dans ses pensées, lesquelles n'étaient pas des plus joyeuses qui soit. Il voyait son équipe, ses élèves, ses protégés face à la menace qui planait sur eux. Il s'imaginait le pire des scénarios possible, anticipant avec difficulté le fait que l'un d'entre eux puisse être blessé. Voire pire. Ce fut une voix féline et suave qui le tira de sa réflexion.

- Des insomnies ?

Charles redressa subitement la tête, se tournant vers son interlocuteur. Faisant maintenant face à l'homme que l'on surnommait "Magnéto", il s'efforça de sourire timidement en hochant la tête, malgré ses tourments.

- Je t'ai réveillé, Erik ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

Ledit Erik s'avança vers lui, faisant un geste négatif de la tête.

- Je ne dormais pas, lui confia-t-il. Mais toi Charles, pourquoi es-tu encore debout à cette heure ?

- Tu le sais très bien...

Oh que oui, Erik le savait. Pas besoin d'être télépathe comme son ami pour remarquer son inquiétude, qui ne datait pas seulement de cette nuit. Il avait pu constater ces derniers temps que Charles était de plus en plus tendu, et il savait pertinemment quelle était la raison de ces tourments.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, Erik passa son bras autour des épaules de Charles, lui adressant un sourire chaleureux.

- Viens, lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix douce, l'emmenant jusqu'à sa chambre.

Charles s'exécuta et le suivit jusqu'à cette dernière sans un mot. Le seul bruit de leur pas brisait le silence de la nuit, tandis qu'ils franchissaient la porte des appartements d'Erik. Ce dernier alla s'asseoir sur son lit et invita son ami à en faire de même d'un geste de la main. Il vint donc s'installer près de lui, le regard toujours perdu dans le vide. Devant le silence pesant entre eux, le contrôleur magnétique prit la parole.

- Charles, fais-leur confiance. Je sais que tu doutes de tes élèves, que tu penses qu'ils ne font peut être pas le poids, mais ils savent ce qu'ils doivent faire. Et ils le feront.

- Ils n'ont aucune expérience de la bataille, et ils sous-estiment amplement la menace qui plane sur nous, sur les mutants...

- C'est toi qui les sous-estimes. Tu es à peine plus âgé que la plupart d'entre eux, ne doute pas de leurs capacités. Tu ne seras pas seul dans ce combat, n'oublis pas qu'ils resteront à tes côtés jusqu'au...

Il cessa de parler pendant un court instant durant lequel il prit une grande inspiration, plongeant ses pupilles azurées dans celles du télépathe, avant de reprendre.

- Et j'en ferai de même.

- Erik...

Ces paroles réchauffaient le cœur de Charles et le soulageaient d'une pression qu'il s'était lui-même infligée. Les traits de son visage se détendirent, laissant apparaître une expression plus sereine que celle qu'il affichait auparavant. Mais Erik ne comptait pas s'arrêter là, car malgré ses mots rassurants, Charles se faisait toujours du soucis pour ses protégés. Il était comme ça, et le contrôleur de métal le savait bien. Ce qu'il savait également, c'est que le télépathe resterait bloqué sur ses idées noires tant qu'il n'aurait pas l'esprit occupé par autre chose. Et cette "autre chose", ça, Erik savait comment la lui prodiguer. Sans prévenir, il réduisit la distance qui séparait leurs deux visages et prit possession des lèvres de Charles, lequel écarquilla les yeux de stupeur devant ce geste plus qu'inattendu. Le souffle chaud d'Erik fit parcourir un long frisson le long de l'échine du professeur, qui plaqua ses deux mains contre le torse brûlant de l'autre pour le repousser. Il rompit ainsi le baiser que le brun lui avait volé, le considérant avec étonnement.

- Erik, qu'est-ce que tu ..? Les autres sont...

L'interpellé ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en dire davantage et se jeta à nouveau sur lui, le faisant basculer en arrière sur le matelas Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa des lèvres de Charles, tandis qu'Erik se plaça entre ses jambes, le dévorant du regard.

- Les "autres", comme tu dis, sont bien assez grands pour ne pas être traumatisés par le sexe. Ne les prends pas pour des gosses, Charles, ils ont fait ce genre de cochonnerie avant nous...

- Ce genre de... uh ?

Les derniers mots du télépathe furent étouffés par la bouche d'Erik, qui vint avec passion à la rencontre de la sienne. Étrangement, Charles ne tentait plus de lutter face à l'emprise du brun, qui parcourut de ses mains puissantes le corps brûlant qui s'offrait à lui. Pour ce faire, il ouvrit en grand la chemise de son futur amant, découvrant avec envie son torse si désirable. La bosse naissante au creux ses reins montrait bien qu'il appréciait ce délicieux traitement, même si ses gémissements plaintifs tentaient vainement de lui faire penser le contraire. Erik fut amusé par cette pensée.

- N'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu n'aimes pas ça, je ne te croirais pas, fit-il sur un air moqueur.

- Erik, on ne devrait pas... Si jamais on nous entend...

- Quoi, tu as honte ?

- Ce n'est pas ça...

- Alors laisse-toi aller, tu es plus excité qu'un lapin en chaleur.

- Charmante métaphore. Mais tu n'es pas vraiment dans un meilleur état que moi...

- On essaye de lire dans mes pensées, monsieur Xavier ?

- Ton envie de me prendre sauvagement est suffisamment évidente, pas besoin d'être télépathe pour le deviner...

Pour appuyer ses propos, Charles plaça sa main sur l'entrejambe de son amant, le regard langoureux. En effet, l'érection d'Erik était difficile à cacher. Un rire amusé parcourut les lèvres de ce dernier. Ce petit air coquin semblait lui faire beaucoup d'effet, à tel point qu'il s'empressa de se déshabiller à son tour. Il constatait avec plaisir que le télépathe avait laissé ses préoccupations de côté. Du moins pour le moment.

Charles détailla avec envie le corps finement musclé du brun, déplaçant son regard sur chaque partie de son anatomie. Autant dire qu'Erik n'avait rien à envier à personne : des abdominaux saillants, une paire de bras puissants et surtout, surtout, un sexe à en faire pâlir d'envie les acteurs pornos les mieux membrés. Ce n'était pas pour déplaire au professeur, qui se sentait décidément de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son caleçon. Erik l'en débarrassa bien vite, faisant valser pantalon, chaussettes et sous-vêtement avec empressement.

Désormais nus l'un au-dessus de l'autre, les deux hommes partagèrent un baiser fougueux et endiablé, leurs mains parcourant chaque parcelle de peau du corps de son futur amant. N'en pouvant plus d'attendre, Erik écarta davantage les jambes du télépathe et les souleva pour les caler sur ses épaules. Charles retint son souffle, le regard vitreux et rivé sur le corps de l'homme qui le surplombait désormais. Lorsque celui-ci commença à le pénétrer lentement, il eu du mal à retenir ses plaintes de douleur. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans le matelas, tandis qu'il fermait les yeux en serrant les dents. Erik s'en rendit compte, arrêta tout mouvement et se pencha au-dessus de son visage, caressant le sexe de Charles de sa main droite pour le décrisper. Il lui susurra des mots doux et apaisants tout en exerçant des mouvements de va-et-viens sur sa verge tendue.

- Détends-toi... lui chuchota-t-il entre deux baisers dans le cou.

Charles s'habitua assez vite à la présence de son amant malgré cette première étreinte douloureuse. Il ondula des hanches pour faire comprendre à Erik qu'il voulait continuer, le souffle déjà court. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et s'exécuta, exerçant de lents et longs mouvements langoureux à l'intérieur de son antre brûlante de désir. Chaque allée et venue ne faisait qu'accroître l'envie de l'autre, et ce fut bientôt un concert de gémissements d'extases qui envahit la chambre du contrôleur magnétique, lequel accélérait progressivement ses coups de reins. La chaleur monta rapidement dans la pièce et entre les deux hommes, qui gémissaient en cœur au rythme des va-et-viens d'Erik. Un cri de plaisir plus puissant que les précédents de la part de Charles lui fit savoir qu'il avait atteint ce point si sensible en lui, et il ne manqua pas de le percuter à de multiples reprises, chaque coup étant plus fort que le précédent. Bientôt, Erik se déversa à l'intérieur de son amant en un ultime hurlement de jouissance, soupirant de bien-être devant le plaisir qui le submergeait. Il s'écroula presque le long du corps de Charles, usant des dernières forces qu'il lui restait pour ne pas lui faire mal. Le télépathe lui-même avait été envahit par de délicieuses sensations, et pourtant il n'avait pas encore atteint l'orgasme. Erik sentit le sexe de l'autre encore tendu entre leurs deux corps, et ne manqua pas d'aller s'en occuper comme il se devait. Sensuellement, il descendit le long de son torse, donnant quelques coups de langue le long de sa trajectoire. Lorsqu'il arriva sous le nombril de Charles, ce dernier se raidit et laissa échapper un soupir rauque de ses lèvres humides. Il ne perdait pas une miettes du spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui : la bouche d'Erik n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de sa verge, faisant durer le supplice du télépathe qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il donna de petits coups de bassin pour manifester son impatience, chose qui n'échappa pas au brun. Ne voulant pas faire languir son amant plus longtemps, il prit le sexe de Charles en bouche et s'affaira à le sucer avidement. Les mouvements qu'il exerçait sur sa verge retirèrent de violents spasmes de plaisir à son propriétaire, qui alla nicher ses mains derrière la nuque d'Erik pour en quémander davantage. Celui-ci répondit à sa demande et accéléra ses gestes, accompagnant son organe buccal par ses longs doigts puissants, lesquels vinrent exercer un mouvement de pompe sur le membre gorgé de désir de Charles. Ne pouvant se contenir davantage, il se libéra dans la bouche de son amant, le souffle haletant et les paupières closes. Jamais il n'avait connu pareil plaisir.

Erik se releva, surplombant désormais le télépathe, et avala la semence de ce dernier. Un sourire naquit aux coins de ses lèvres desquelles s'écoulaient quelques gouttes du plaisir de Charles, qui alla passer sa langue le long de ce fluide qui était le sien. Puis ils s'allongèrent côte à côte, le télépathe se calant contre le torse de cet homme qui le rendait complètement fou.

- Erik, c'était... divinement bon.

L'intéressé laissa échapper un petit rire et passa ses doigts dans la chevelure de son amant. Une pensée traversa l'esprit de celui-ci, tandis qu'il dessinait le contour des muscles d'Erik du bout des doigts.

- Dis-moi, tu penses qu'ils ont...

- Vu les cris que tu as poussés, ça ne fait aucun doute qu'ils nous ont entendu.

Charles ne put s'empêcher d'en rougir, ce que l'autre ne manqua pas de remarquer. Il s'amusa même de voir à quel point le professeur pouvait être pudique.

- Pourquoi es-tu si gêné ? Qui sait, nos ébats ont peut être donné des idées à Hank et Raven...

- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! s'écria l'autre, encore plus rougi par la gêne. En tout cas, je ne risque pas de marcher normalement avant un bon moment... il me faudra peut être même un fauteuil roulant. Je vais finir par perdre l'usage de mes jambes si tu continues à me prendre aussi sauvagement, tu sais.

- C'est toi qui m'en a demandé plus Charlie, le taquina-t-il en riant doucement.

- Comme si ça te déplaisait, lui fit-il remarquer, un sourire aux coins des lèvres. Hm... Erik ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce qu'un jour, tu penses... qu'on sera séparés ?

- Je ne l'espère pas. Sache que je ferai tout pour rester le plus longtemps possible à tes côtés.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Je t'aime Erik...

Et sur ces mots, Charles s'assoupit, les doigts entremêlés dans ceux de l'homme qu'il aimait. Erik l'observa dormir un moment, avant de sentir ses propres paupières s'alourdir. Il remonta la couverture sur leurs corps encore dénudés et embrassa le télépathe sur le front, puis ferma les yeux à son tour.

- Je t'aime aussi, Charles.


End file.
